Aussi absurde que cela puisse paraitre!
by Fickdicharschloch
Summary: Etait ce un rêve ou était ce la réalité ? Georg était seul contre le monde , à se battre pour son groupe ,qui malgré le fait que cela était complètement absurde existait bel et bien . Plongé dans cet enfer et envoyé à l'asile , Georg s'en sortira t- il ?


Aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître 

Une file immense séjournait depuis quelques jours devant le Zénith de Paris. Des tentes , des sacs de couchage , des paquets de chips , des bouteilles de coca , … Tous et toutes attendaient la même chose : ce fameux groupe qui depuis 2006 en France avait tout changé dans leur vie ! Ce fameux groupe qui avait déclenché autant de folie , autant de passion , autant de dévouement de la part de fans , et autant de critiques aussi.

Des bruits retentissaient à l'intérieur du Zénith. Les fans commençaient à s'agiter. Les fans tendaient l'oreille pour reconnaître chacune des chansons qu'ils jouaient aux repets. Et toute cette montagne de fans chantaient en cœur . Certains avaient les larmes qui leur montaient aux yeux. Des larmes de joie ! Parce que pour eux , ce fameux groupe n'était pas qu'un simple groupe , c'était tellement plus. Une passion sur laquelle s'appuyer et avancer . Une musique qui les délivrait. Des paroles qui les comprenaient …tellement bien. Des personnalités dans lesquelles ils se reconnaissaient. Un groupe qui leur avait permi de s'épanouir , de trouver un sens à leur vie .

C'était aussi un chanteur qui leur avait permi de s'assumer plus , de vivre leur vie comme ils l'entendaient ; de s'affirmer … Ce chanteur au look particulier , ce chanteur mi femme mi homme …

Les vigils commencaient déjà à se mettre en place. Les filles hurlaient . Tout le monde se poussait .

Peu à peu le Zénith se remplissait. Et comme chaque soir de ces fameux concerts , c'était une véritable folie. Ils se donnaient toujours corps et âmes pour leurs fans . La relation qui existait entre eux et leurs passionnés était unique voir incompréhensible . Pas comme les autres .

Avec eux , la passion était un mot beaucoup plus fort et extrémiste !

Ce groupe, ce fut mon groupe enfin notre groupe à moi et à mes trois amis de longue date. Ce groupe pour lequel on s'était tant battu autant pour le faire connaître , le faire exister, que de le faire reconnaître , parce que cela n'était pas très évident . Trop de succès trop de jalousie et trop de gens qui cherchent à te mettre des battons dans les roues. Mais ce groupe existait ,je le savais ! Non je n'avais pas rêvé , tout ça je l'avais vécu ! Tous ces fans je les avais vu ! Je m'étais produit avec ma basse avec mes trois amis d'enfance . Je le savais …

Mais j'avais beau le savoir , il m'arriva quelque chose de très étrange . Pourtant c'était si réel .

Un jour , un jour comme les autres …Que je pensais comme les autres. Je me suis réveillé sans me douter de ce qui allait arrivé , sans me douter de l'enfer que j'allais vivre . Mais je vivais comme je vivais d'habitude .

Réveillé par le vacarme de mes deux potes jumeaux entrain de se chahuter avec des coussins, (La chambre était devenue un vrai poullailler ,( on aurait dit qu'on avait déplumé une centaine de poules )) j'avais comme toujours la tête dans les fesses comme on dirait plus familièrement que cela . J'étais contraind de me lever et d'aller déjeuner car une longue journée de répétition nous attendait. Nous avions un planning chargé , être le groupe le plus connu du monde n'était pas une mince affaire . Nous avions une grande tournée mondiale à préparer . Et pour cela il fallait que je prenne des forces. Je mangeais donc mes céréales comme j' avais l'habitude de manger. D'habitude , Tom était déjà sur sa guitare à répéter , mais ce matin il n'y était pas. Je le voyais assis sur le canapé de la salle à manger , la tête plongé dans des bouquins , ce qui était d'ailleurs très inquiètant . Je me demandais ce que notre fameux Tom faisait avec un bouquin. Non pas qu'il n'eut pas un QI assez élevé pour comprendre les livres mais …ce n'était pas son genre !

Je me levai et alla le voir .

-Hey salut Tom ! Qu'Est-ce que tu fais?

-Ben je prépare mes examens !

-Tes examens ? Mais ça fait X temps qu'on n'étudie plus !

-Tu te fous de moi là? Jte rappelle que jfais des études pour devenir avocat alors j'ai intérêt à bosser! Tu ferais mieux d'aller réviser de ton côté parce qu'être dentiste ça se fait pas en claquant des doigts !

-Mais qu'Est-ce que tu me racontes ? J comprend vraiment pas ! Tes conneries cette fois ci ont dépassées les limites de l'entendement ! ..Allez ça suffit les blagues là , allons répéter !

-Euh…répéter quoi au juste ?

- Eh oh réveilles toi !!! On est le groupe allemand le plus connu du monde , on a des tonnes de fans qui nous attendent du bout du monde pour notre grande tournée triomphale !!!

Tom se mit à rire . C'était à peine s'il avait pu s'arrêter . Puis il me dit :

- Si on était le groupe allemand le plus connu du monde t'inquiète que je le saurais quand même ! Et je suis censé faire quoi dans ce groupe? Dit il pour se moquer!

- Tom c'est pas marrant ! Va chercher ta guitare ; moi jvais chercher ma basse et on répète !

-Ecoutes Georg je ne sais même pas jouer de la guitare et en plus j' aime pas ça , moi j'aime le hip hop et surtout pas ces instruments de dégénérés que mon frère écoute !

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il lui prenait de vouloir me titiller aujourd'hui . Je préfèrais aller voir Bill, lui était plus mûr !

Bill était encore dans la chambre à nettoyer les bêtises qu'il avait faites avec son frère . Il n'y avait plus qu'à racheter des coussins neufs !

- Salut Bill ! Bien dormi?

-Oui très bien . Le réveil a été un peu brutal ! Dit il en souriant .

-Oui je sais bien ,c'est à chaque fois comme ça avec ton frère . D'ailleurs il m'a énervé tout à l'heure !

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi?

- Il arrête pas de sortir des anneries comme quoi il fait des études pour devenir avocat et qu'il ne sait pas jouer à la guitare .

- Je ne vois pas où sont les anneries dans tout ça ! Et il sait jouer de la guitare ? Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il avait une vocation pour ce genre de choses !

- Attend Bill , toi aussi tu veux m'embrouiller ?

-Non pourquoi?

- Tu vas me sortir quoi toi ? Que tu ne sais pas chanter et que tu n'es pas ce fameux chanteur dont toute la planète parle ! ?

- Ben oui ça je vais te le sortir parce que c'est vrai ! T'es vraiment bizarre Georg ! Vraiment bizarre… Mais jne peux pas rester longtemps à tes côtés , il faut que j'aille travailler , car ouais je ne suis pas le chanteur dont tout le monde parle mais par contre je suis le mannequin que tout le monde s'arrache !

Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui m'échappait ! C'était une blague ? J'aurais voulu que c'en soit une mais ça ne l'était malheureusement pas !

Bill pris les clés et je le vis partir avec sa porsche noire .

A ce moment là Gustav qui m'avait surpris entrain de rêvasser me demanda ce qu'il se passait:

- Georg ça va pas ? Tu fais une drôle de tête !

- Non non ça va … Je peux te poser une question ?

- Biensur ! Vas y!

- Tfais des études de quoi?

Gustav se demandait quelle mouche m'avait piqué !

- Des études de médecine !

- Ok Ok , je vois . Dis je désespéré . Et moi je veux devenir dentiste c'est ça?

-Euh…Oui ! Enfin à moins que tu n'en ai plus envie !

- Pourquoi vous faites ce petit scénario ?

- Quel scénario ?

-Mais votre petit scénario comme quoi je veux devenir dentiste , toi médecin , Tom avocat et comme quoi Bill est mannequin alors qu'on est des musiciens ! Viens on va chercher nos instruments.

-On a pas d'instruments ici!

- C'est impossible!

- Un conseil Georg va te coucher , parce que là t'es vraiment pas dans ton assiette !

Je crois qu'il n'y avait rien à faire . J'avais beau insister , rien n'y faisait . Je ne comprenais pas ce qui arrivait .

J'avais décider d'aller prendre l'air pour me calmer. J'étais vraiment en colère contre eux . Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui ils avaient décidé de m'embêter , quel en était le but?

Je décidai de rentrer dans le bureau de tabac juste en face . Et je savais ce que j'allais voir dans les journaux , je le savais . Encore nos têtes sur tous les magasines pour ados , encore nos têtes dans les journaux à scandales , enfin plus souvent Bill dans les journaux à scandales. Mais je fis quand même l'effort de jeter un coup d'œil.

Ca n'allait plus du tout , vraiment plus du tout . Je regardais chaque magasine existant dans le bureau de tabac . J'en examinais chaque ligne , chaque page , chaque image et rien …Non il n'y avait rien sur nous . Comment était ce possible ? Il y a deux jours nous étions sur tous les journaux et là plus rien . Mais c'était impossible . Pas une seule trace de nous ! Pas une seule .

Je commençais à m'inquiéter , tous ces évènements successifs et improbables attiraient ma curiosité. Tout ce qui c'était passé avec Tom , Bill et Gustav ce matin , et maintenant ces journaux qui ne parlaient plus de nous , même pas dans un petit article . C'était intriguant et j'avais un étrange présentiment. Je devenais fou , ou quelque chose de vraiment impossible s'était produit. J'avais rêvé ; Est-ce que j'avais rêvé ? Notre succès , notre carrière , n'étaient que dans ma tête ? Mais non pourtant je le savais , nous étions un groupe !

Je décidai de partir . Je ne pouvais plus supporter ces magasines , qui pour une fois ne nous pretaient aucun intérêt .

Une fois rentré , j'examinais les lieux . Je cherchais une trace de notre existence en tant que groupe . Des photos , des articles que nous avions découpés dans les magasines , des récompenses , des awards , des vidéos , des CDS …mais rien. Et nos instruments? Ils n'existaient plus eux aussi. Pas de guitare , pas de basse , pas de batterie et même pas de micro. Je doutais de plus en plus. Est-ce que je m'étais inventé une vie ? Mais non c'était impossible ! Hier j'étais au Zénith de Paris , je me produisais sur scène , j'étais en harmonie avec notre musique , j'étais avec mes fans , j'étais heureux et eux aussi. Ca n'avait pas disparu comme ça? Je me posais beaucoup trop de questions sans réponses et j'étais décidément seul . Seul au monde!

D'un seul coup j'entendis quelque un chanter . Je ne savais pas qui c'était mais il chantait merveilleusement bien .

Je vis alors une sorte de balais brosse noir que j'avais reconnu de loin : c'était Bill!

- Bill tu vois tu chantes !

-Ben oui je chante et alors?

- Bon arrête ce jeu ça m'énerve ! D'ailleurs vous m'énervez tous ! Allons répéter !

- Mais répéter quoi? Georg réveilles toi , tu n'es plus dans tes rêves , tu es dans la réalité !!! Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de tes études , de t'investir un peu plus.

-Mais qu'Est-ce qui se passe bon sang? Pourquoi vous me faites ça? Pourquoi aucun journal ne parlait de nous ?

- Il ne se passe rien ! Il se passe ce qu'il se passe d'habitude , en temps normal …rien de plus ! Et pourquoi veux tu que les journaux parlent de nous? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive Georg mais ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort ! Tu débloques , ça en devient inquiètant.

-Tu penses que je suis fou? Mais je te dis que nous sommes un groupe , on doit répéter pour notre tournée mondiale . Pourquoi on s'y met pas ?

- Georg , nous ne sommes pas ce groupe dont tu parles et on ne l'a jamais été . Je ne sais pas d'où tu sors ça . Tu prends tes rêves trop à cœur . Nous sommes des gars comme les autres , vous faites des études et moi je travaille dans le mannequina c'est tout ce que l'on fait . Nous n'avons jamais été des rock stars . Qu'Est-ce qui t'arrive bon sang ?

-Il ne m'arrive rien ! Je ne suis pas fou !!!

Bill s'en alla . Il en avait marre . Et moi je ne comprenais pas . J'étais en colère et à la fois effrayé de ce qu'il se passait devant moi .

J'avais mis l'appartement en vrac , à la recherche du moindre indice mais rien ! D'ailleurs j'avais reçu un sacré savon de la part de mes trois colloques .

Et des fois j'avais l'impression d'être observé . D'être épié mais je ne saurais dire par quoi ou par qui.

Tout ce que je savais c'est que je ressentais une étrange présence à mes côtés.

Toutes les nuits je faisais des cauchemars . Et quand je me réveillais c'était pire . Nous n'étions pas un groupe et pourtant j'étais absolument sur que nous en étions un . C'était insensé . Je me répétais toujours la même question : « Que se passe t-il ?

Et j'étais terriblement seul dans mon embarras . Seul contre le monde. Aucune personne n'aurait pu m'aider . Tous vivaient comme si tout était normal , comme si Tokio Hotel n'avait jamais existé . Tout le monde : ma famille , mes amis , les gens , le monde entier…

Il m'arrivait plusieurs fois de douter et de me dire que j'étais vraiment fou puisque de toute façon tout le montrait . Mais je savais au fond de moi que j'avais raison. Dans les magasins , les disquaires , je cherchais désespérément une trace de nous , et naturellement je ne trouvais rien .

J'avais décidé que j'allais me battre . Sans ce groupe , plus rien ne servait de vivre . Plus rien !

Je devais être fort car je n'avais pour seul soutient que mon soutient à moi-même.

Bill , Tom et Gustav s'inquiètaient beaucoup pour moi , ainsi que ma famille . D'ailleurs je ne pensais qu'à ça et à rien d'autre . J'étais très mal dans ma peau . La vie que j'avais à l'instant ne me convenait guère . Je ne voulais pas de cette vie , cette vie n'était pas la mienne , n'était pas la notre ! Mes études étaient mises de côté , des études qui ne me correspondaient pas ,des études que je n'avais pas demandé , des études que j'avais entre les mains comme ça d'un seul coup… Qu'Est-ce qu'on avait fait de ma vie , de notre vie , du monde ? …

Ma mère ne m'avait pas adressé la parole pendant des jours , consternée par mon comportement et par mon discours qu'elle ne comprenait pas . Elle en était presque effrayée ! Cependant elle vint quand même me parler :

- Georg , je suis très inquiète pour toi en ce moment. Je ne comprend pas ce qui t'arrive . Pourquoi tu parles de choses qui n'ont jamais existé ? Tu es obsédé par ça , tu ne vis plus que par ça , quelque chose qui n'existe pas , si ce n'est que dans ta tête ! Et tu mets tes études en péril . Je ne te comprend plus . Qu'Est-ce qui ne va pas pour que tu sortes des choses insensées comme celles-ci ?

- Je ne sors rien d'incencé c'est la vérité . Je sais ça parait improbable mais je te jure nous sommes un groupe . Je le sais , je l'ai vécu maman. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe , ce que l'on nous a fait ..

- Georg tu deviens fous ! Ou alors c'est de la comédie pour stopper tes études ? Ne me parles plus de ces anneries . Ou du moins dis moi ce qui ne va pas dans ta vie . Je m'inquiète.

-Maman crois moi ,je ne mens pas !

Tu es ma mère , je devrais pouvoir compter sur toi .

- Ca suffit !!!

Elle était terriblement en colère . J'étais affreusement seul et je ne pourrais jamais me faire entendre .

Elle quitta la salle à manger les larmes aux yeux . Sans se retourner une seule fois . Elle franchit la porte et s'en alla pour retourner à la maison familiale .

Je restais là . Je tremblais . Je n'en pouvais plus . Les doutes revenaient . Les souvenirs aussi de choses que j'avais vécu et qui pour les autres n'étaient que fantasmes et illusions . Je voulais mourir . Mais toujours cette voix qui semblait si réelle me rappelait que je devais résister ,je devais me battre .

Alors encore et toujours je me relevais affronter ce qui se présentait devant moi.

La nuit arrivait à grands pas . Je décidais d'aller me coucher . J'étais beaucoup trop fatigué . Je n'arrêtais pas de penser et réfléchir. Je ne faisais rien d'autre . Je cherchais des réponses et ça même si l'espoir que j'en trouve était infiniment petit. D'un seul coup ,j'eus une illumination : un souvenir de nos studios d'enregistrement . Oui je nous voyais avancer vers un grand bâtiment . Oui ce bâtiment je l'avais vu . Je le reconnaîtrais . J'avais un pressentiment , il fallait dès demain que j'y aille . Peut être aurais je des réponses . !

Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit , trop obsédé par ce que je devais faire le lendemain.

Je vis Bill rentrer dans la chambre , il venait pour me parler apparemment Moi qui n'était pas bien frais , arrivai quand même à suivre ce qu'il me disait .

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais encore là à cette heure là ? Tu n'es pas en cours ?

-Non et je ne compte pas y aller!

- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive Georg mais on est tous inquiets pour toi , surtout qu'en plus tu ne t'intéresses plus à rien , ni même à tes études. Tu es obsédé par cette foutue idée de groupe .

-Je ne suis pas obsédé . Je sais que j'ai raison.

-Mais tu te rends compte que tout ce que tu dis est complètement absurde ?

- Je ne nierais pas que c'est absurde . Mais pourtant c'est vrai.

- Je vais te laisser Georg , il faut que jaille faire des séances photos pour le mannequinat . Je ne te comprend pas en ce moment mais si tu as besoin de parler je suis là . Et vas à tes cours par pitié !

Il parti , et moi je ne dis rien . Aujourd'hui il fallait que je me rende à ce studio d'enregistrement . J'aurais surment des réponses .

Je m'habillai , me lavai et j'étais parti à la conquête de ces réponses.

Je marchai dans la rue tranquillement , ce qui m'était complètement inconnu . J'étais plutôt habitué aux émeutes autour de moi , de nous et à des montagnes de gardes du corps . J'étais habitué à des cris , des fans de tous les côtés , au point où tu ne savais plus où donner de la tête . Je m'avançais dans les rues d'Hambourg à la recherche de ce bâtiment qui j'en étais sur allait me guider , et me sortir de ce pétrain dans lequel j'avais atterri sans le vouloir . Un grand bâtiment apparu devant moi , ce fameux bâtiment que j'avais vu dans mes souvenirs , un bâtiment qui retraçait notre carrière , qui retraçait nos chances ! Mais ce qui était bizarre c'est qu'il n'y avait personne pour surveiller les entrées et les sorties de ce studio d'enregistrement . Pas un seul gardien de sécurité , pas un seul. Il fallait que je tente ma chance . Il fallait que je la tente , quitte à être déçu ! Au moins je n'aurais pas de regrets!

Je rentrais donc dans ce studio. Je montais les escaliers qui menait à la pièce où nous enregistrions nos chansons. La porte était entrouverte et j'entendais deux hommes parler . Je décidai de rester derrière la porte pour écouter.

- Il n'est plus à leur maison. Il est parti . Je ne le vois plus !

Le premier homme regardait des petites télés. C'était comme les caméras de surveillance . Ils surveillaient quelque un mais qui?

- Comment ça il n'est plus là bas?

-Ben je ne le vois nulle part sur les écrans.

Mais comment se fait il que tout n'ai pas marché parfaitement ? Pourquoi il se souvient de tout ?

Toi et tes maudites idées !

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça n'a pas marché sur lui ! Mon invention , les ondes pour contrôler les esprits de l'humanité était censé marcher à 100 % . Tout le monde y est soumis . Tout le monde ! Et je ne sais pas pourquoi son esprit à lui a résisté.

J'étais effrayé . Je commencais à comprendre. J'avais raison je n'étais pas fou . Nous étions manipulé . Le monde entier l'était ! Mais pourquoi avaient ils fait cela , dans quel but?

- J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas aventuré là où il ne faut pas! Il ne faut pas qu'il découvre tout ça ! Il faut que la situation reste telle qu'elle est, il faut qu'il reste le fou aux yeux des autres !

J'étais révolté . Je ne tenais plus derrière cette porte . Mais ils continuaient la conversation et il fallait que j'en sache plus.

- Il restera le fou aux yeux des autres ! Il n'est pas question que ce groupe revienne . Tout le monde doit l'oublier !

Les larmes naissaient sur mes joues. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Des gens qui nous avaient donnés tout leur savoir faire pour devenir des musiciens reconnus . Ces gens qui nous avaient soutenus , et aidés dans notre production. Ces gens avaient mannigancés notre descente en enfer : notre extinction.

- De toute façon il fallait que ce groupe disparaisse. Notre réputation en prenait un sacré coup. Un grand succès phénoménal au départ . Mais en 2010 le calme plat ! Il fallait que ces gens oublient …

Tout ça pour un malheureux essouflement dans notre carrière ! Nous avions moins de succès je ne le nie pas mais les vrais fans étaient restés , fidèles et passionnés jusqu'au bout . Nous étions une mode pendant un certain temps mais à présent nous étions un groupe avec de vrais fans . Ils avaient foutus notre vie en l'air pour une malheureuse réputation.

Je ne savais plus si ce que j'avais entendu était réel ou pas. Je ne savais plus quoi penser , tellement la situation était déplorable , …Mais il fallait que j'aille en parler , que je les prévienne.

Je voulais descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre les rues et repartir chez nous . Mais la porte s'ouvrit , les hommes avaient été alertés par les craquements des planches d'escaliers sous mes pieds. Ils avaient devinés que tout ce qu'ils avaient dits , n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Je ne dis aucun mot , je ne savais pas quoi dire tellement la colère et la souffrance me rongaient . Mr Jost brisa le silence:

- Je t'aurais bien enlevé pour que tu ne parles pas mais je n'en aurais nul besoin. De toute façon personne ne te croira , tu passeras pour un fou.

- C'Est-ce que l'on verra. Répondis je avec des larmes coulant le long de mon visage.

Mr Benzer rajouta :

-Et ben vas y , qu'Est-ce que tu attends ? Vas nous dénoncer !

Je ne dis aucun mot . Je commencais à reculer pour enfin atteindre le seuil. Je les regardai une dernière fois et m'en allai .

Je sortis du grand bâtiment . Je repris tous les chemins empruntés en sens inverse. Je ne pensais plus à rien . A rien . J'étais trop consterné par cette situation mais je gardais encore espoir que quelque un puisse me croire et m'écouter . Arrivé à la maison , personne n'était là . Ils étaient probablement tous en cours . Ou en séance photos pour Bill. J'étais désespérément encore plus seul. Je me mis à chercher ces fameuses caméras . Je ne les trouvais pas. Pourtant je fouillais partout mais aucune trace. Et je me sentais terriblement observé et cette sensation s'amplifiait maintenant que je savais que j'étais réellement observé.

Je montai dans la chambre , m'assis sur le lit et me laissai emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

Je fus réveiller par Bill , Tom et Gustav qui revenaient enfin de leur longue journée de travail .

Je descendis en trompe . Il fallait que je leur en parle maintenant .

- Hey les gars , il faut que je vous parle !

Tom répondit en premier :

-Oui et de quoi veux tu nous parler ?

-Ben venez et vous verrez.

-Okay on arrive.

Nous étions installer dans le salon. J'entamai la conversation .

- J'avais raison les gars !

-Tu avais raison sur quoi ? Répondit Tom.

- Sur notre groupe . Il existe . C'est nos producteurs qui ont monté un coup fourré pour que le monde l'oublie.

-Attends tu es encore dans ce délire ???

-Ce n'est pas un délire . Nous étions le groupe allemand le plus connu du monde avant qu'ils manipulent les esprits avec leurs ondes. Nous faisions des concerts dans le monde entier . Nous avions des milliers de fans , tous aussi dévoués les uns des autres . Nous vivions de notre passion.

- Arrête , tout cela suffit ! Tu ne vas vraiment pas bien !

J'en ai marre d'entendre ces conneries !

Tom se leva et parti à l'étage. Bill et Gustav ne savaient que dire mais je savais très bien qu'ils pensaient la même chose que Tom , mais dans leurs yeux nous pouvions y voir de la pitié. Ce qui me rendait encore plus malheureux que je ne l'étais!

Je me levai et parti à mon tour . Tout cela ne servait à rien de rester. Seulement pour se voir encore moins soutenu que je ne l'étais.

Ce soir je n'avais pas mangé . Je n'avais pas faim. Je n'avais goût à rien à vrai dire . A rien . Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était dormir. Et nous verrions bien ce qu'il se passerait le lendemain. De toute façon ce ne pouvait pas être pire que maintenant . Du moins c'Est-ce que je croyais , mais je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines!

Il était 8 heures du matin et j'entendais du monde s'agiter au rez de chausser . D'un seul coup je vis une ombre rentrée dans ma chambre , éclairée seulement par un brin de jour qui perçait les volets fermés. C'était ma mère . Elle se posa sur mon lit et me dit :

- Georg , tu sais que tu seras toujours mon fils ,quoiqu'il arrive ?

- Oui , bien sur . Pourquoi Est-ce que tu me parles de cette manière ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

- Tu sais que je t'aime , fils?

-Oui je le sais …Mais pourquoi parles tu ainsi?

- En ce moment tu ne vas pas bien . Il faut que ça cesse , je ne te reconnais plus . Tu vas aller dans un endroit où tu pourras être soigner , tu seras encadrer…

-Quoi??? Qu'Est-ce que tu veux faire de moi? Pourquoi tu me parles comme si j'étais un fou? …Tu veux m'envoyer dans un asile c'est bien ça?

- Il le faut Georg !

Je vis des hommes entrer dans ma chambre . L'un voulu me saisir .

- Qu'Est-ce que vous faites ? Vous ne m'emporterez pas !

- Jeune homme , il vaudrait mieux que vous coopériez . Vous allez être soigner , vous nous remercierez après.

Les hommes s'approchaient et commencaient à m'emporter. Je me débatais . Je criais . Devant les yeux de ma mère qui elle , ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer. Bill était sur le côté , assis par terre et appuyé sur le coin d'un mûr . Il pleurait lui aussi , sans s'arrêter. Tom ne pleurait pas mais on voyait sa peine s'allonger sur son visage . Gustav se cachait pour pleurer. Tout le monde aurait voulu se réveiller en sursaut dans un lit , plein de sueur . Tout le monde aurait voulu que ce ne fut qu'un cauchemar .

J'étais enfermé dans une salle blanche , profondément impersonnelle. L'asile était pire que je ne le pensais . Dans un asile , nous n'étions pas guéris non , cet endroit était fait pour nous persuader encore plus que nous étions fous. Ici il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire . Peu à peu nous nous engouffrions , toujours plus bas. Nous ne remontions jamais. J'étais comme une loque , tous les jours . Je ne pouvais rien faire . Je restais des heures dans le parc à regarder un point fixe , toujours le même. Et rien n'aurait pu perturber mon regard fixé sur ce point qui n'existait pas. Pas un jour je souriais . Pas un jour une autre expression que celle de l'absence n'ornait mon visage. Tout était froid. Absolument tout . Mon regard était vide , comme si je n'existais plus. Comme si j'étais mort.

Cela faisait deux semaines déjà que j'étais dans cet asile. Les cris des malades ne m'étonnaient plus , ne m'effrayaient plus …C'était devenu habituel !

Un jour , qui était pour moi comme tous les autres , aussi déprimant , déplorable et banal . Mais aujourd'hui , j'eus une surprise , une vraie surprise. Bill était venu me voir . Après deux semaines de silence , quelque un était enfin là pour moi . Mais je restais froid et toujours le regard fixé sur ce même point imaginaire , le regard toujours aussi vide.

- Georg , je sais que je n'ai pas été là pour toi ! Je le sais parfaitement . Mais aujourd'hui je suis là . Souviens toi je t'avais dit que je ne te comprenais pas , mais je t'avais dit aussi que je serais là pour toi si ça n'allait pas. Et aujourd'hui je le suis . Je te crois Georg , du moins j'ai envie de te croire !

Soudain mon regard n'était plus vide. J'avais enfin bougé les yeux. Je ne rêvais pas Bill disait qu'il me soutiendrait . Il me croyait.

Je le regardai . Puis il me dit :

- Tu as dit que nos producteurs avaient tout fait pour nous railler du monde . Qu'ils avaient inventer une sorte de machine pour contrôler les esprits à l'aide d'ondes.

Je veux les moindres détails sur eux et je veux savoir où les trouver . Je vais mener mon enquête . Je te jure que je te sortirais d'ici . Je ferais tout pour que la vérité éclate .

Je te crois Georg , tu es mon ami.

Moi qui n'avais prononcé aucun mot depuis deux semaines , j'avais en quelques minutes repris le sourire . Je pris Bill dans mes bras et lui dit « Merci ». Je lui donnai tous les détails dont il avait besoin .

Depuis que Bill m'avait rendu visite je revivais. Même dans les jours sombres je souriais. Même quand mes yeux avaient un horrible spectacle devant moi , je souriais. Je souriais tout le temps. Et j'avais une telle reconnaissance pour lui . Il était le seul de tous ceux que j'aimais qui me soutenait .Même si mon histoire paraissait absurde.

Je recu une lettre de la part de Bill. J'avais peur de l'ouvrir , peur de ce qu'il allait dire . Mais cette lettre était mon seul espoir !

_Cher Georg , _

_J'espère qu'ici tout se passe bien ! Moi de mon côté ça va très bien . J'ai tenu ma promesse , j'ai fait ma petite enquête et j'ai découvert des choses bien intéressantes. _

_J'ai surpris une conversation entre deux hommes , ces deux producteurs dont tu me parlais . C'est une conversation qui va les vont aller tout droit en prison. J'ai tout enregistré. Et j'ai découvert des documents sur notre groupe et je suis ahuri. Je te croyais mais on va dire que je m'efforçais de te croire , tu avais l'air si sincère et tu l'étais d'ailleurs . J'ai prévenu les autorités . Nous allons faire marcher cette machine afin de nous redonner notre vie , notre vraie vie . Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire , nous sommes un groupe et nous sommes le groupe le plus connu du monde . Tout ce dont j'avais rêvé depuis longtemps. _

_Nous te devons tous de profondes escuses . Nous te les ferons parvenir lorsque nous irons te chercher jeudi. _

_Nous sommes tous très impatients de te voir ! _

_Bisous , nous t'adorons !_

_Bill _

_Gustav et Tom ._

J'étais sorti de l'asile jeudi et j'étais le plus heureux de toute la Terre. J'avais retrouvé ma vie , notre vie , ce pour quoi nous étions faits . Et nous repartions sur les routes à la rencontre de nos fans , nos vrais fans . Nous étions quelques fois sur les magasines mais pas énormément et cela nous convenait tout à fait . Nous n'étions plus un groupe à la mode , mais un groupe qui était soutenu par des fans sincères et fidèles qui nous aimaient parce que tout simplement ils aimaient notre musique et ils nous aimaient aussi pationnement. Personne ne pourrait percer ce secret qui nous unit nous et nos fans. Et personne ne pourrait détruire ce rêve qui était réel .


End file.
